In the past, the Federal Aviation Administration supported the use of a thermal type blanket or bag to contain a personal electronic device (PED) fires. After further investigation, however, the FAA discouraged their use due to the inability of this type of system to extinguish and cool the cells of the batteries that power the (PED) and are the main cause of fires experienced with these types of devices. The use of currently available thermal blankets or bags has limited effects on reducing the amount smoke and toxic fumes experienced during a PED=type battery fire. There is an extreme danger that exists for fires which occur in confined spaces, especially those present in aviation environments. The lack of effective and rapid containment and extinguishing methods in these types of environments is a critical issue.
Needs exist for improved systems and methods for improved containment and extinguishing of fire and smoke. Needs also exist for a shipping container that can provide a method for safely transporting any item which may pose a potential fire risk.